Upon Melting Snow
by Sailor Panda
Summary: When spring break rolls around, Hatori is maneuvered into taking Tohru with him on his trip to the Souma villa. Left alone, just what is it that happens between them?
1. Away From Home

AN: Did some revisions on this chapter, nothing major.  
  
Had this structured according to the Japanese school systems where the school year starts in April (and ends in March) and consists of three terms which are separated by short breaks in spring and winter with a one month long summer break.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 1: Away From Home  
  
"Ah," she gasped, "Hatori-san. Not there." Tohru's body jerked as she twisted the sheets in her hands.  
  
"Relax," Hatori said soothingly, trying to calm her into releasing the tension from her tightened muscles. This wasn't going to work unless he could keep her body from fighting him, from resisting.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tohru said, tears brimming in her eyes, feeling as if she were disappointing him somehow.  
  
"It's alright," came Hatori's gentle reply. "I know it hurts but it will only be for a little while. I promise that the pain will go away and you'll feel much better." He gently massaged her thigh to get her used to the contact. "Please, just trust me."  
  
"Of course I do," Tohru said reassuringly, anxious not to offend, as she willed herself to relax. It wasn't easy as she wasn't used to having someone else's hands placed in such intimate contact with her body. She was already sweating and the embarrassment she felt over being so inept in this situation wasn't helping her soaring nervousness.  
  
Hatori sighed inwardly when he saw how she was biting her lip and the tears threatening to overflow. At this rate, it would be nightfall before he was able to rid her of the cramp in her leg that she'd developed from trying to do too much, too soon. The long hours of inactivity spent cooped up in the car ride over had not been conducive to immediately diving into the process of airing out the house and preparing it for occupation. It had been tantamount to doing rigorous exercise like jogging without first warming up properly. Part of this was his fault for not realizing how much effort it would take and letting her shoo him away, saying it was her task to housekeep and that he should relax from the stress of driving. He should have ignored her urging and helped her despite any protests she might have made. He cursed silently to himself when he remembered how he'd been maneuvered into this situation in the first place.  
  
Last week, just as he had been about to close up his office in the Souma complex for the night, he'd gotten a phone call from Shigure telling him to come over to take a look at an injury that Tohru had received while working in the kitchen. Upon arriving at the Shigure's house, Hatori had been surprised when he'd found the living room in shambles. Pieces of debris littered the floor as the living room table and the doors were all broken, including the one leading into the kitchen. He didn't need to ask to know that Kyou and Yuki had undoubtedly been fighting and that the violent bickering had something to do with whatever accident Tohru had had while making dinner. But what he didn't understand was what could have caused such a destructive fight to break out in the first place. He had thought that the interaction between the two had been getting better until this had happened.  
  
"You two," he'd said, addressing Kyou and Yuki who were looking shamefaced and apologetic at his stern tone while he finished applying ointment to the small burn on Tohru's arm and bandaged it for protection. "Tell me what happened." He shook his head in exasperation when the two teens began talking at once, then began arguing because of it as they tried to make his version of the events heard over the other's. "Stop," he said commandingly, causing the arguing pair to immediately fall silent while a grinning Shigure and wide-eyed Tohru looked on. He looked to Yuki because he was the one who could usually relate things with the least amount of fuss. "You tell me what happened."  
  
Yuki shot a brief triumphant glance at Kyou, who was gnashing his teeth in anger, before turning to Hatori. "Well, you know that spring break begins for us next week, right?"  
  
Hatori nodded. "Momiji and Hatsuharu said something about that."  
  
Yuki sighed. "It seems all of us have plans to be out of town for that time period. I have to attend a special camp set up for the student council members to make final preparations for the coming school term." He shot a withering glare at Kyou. "And the stupid cat has plans for a mountain getaway with Kagura."  
  
"Who does?!" Kyou yelled, face red. "She invited herself! I'm just going there for training with Shishio. Don't you be making stuff up, you damn mouse!"  
  
"As if more training will do any good, stupid cat!"  
  
"Stop it!" Hatori's command sliced through the air. He waited until they subsided. "So I assume this about leaving Honda-kun here?" At their nods, he continued, "But Shigure will be here so-"  
  
Shigure was shaking his head. "I'll be away at a writing conference that Mit-chan set up. Since I skipped the others, seems she's made it so I have to attend this one to make up for it."  
  
"And the stupid dog didn't tell us about it until today." Kyou glared at the writer.  
  
Yuki, also shooting an angry glance at Shigure, said, "Honda-san will be left alone in the house."  
  
"Ah! Please don't worry about me!" Tohru exclaimed as she tried to reassure them but ended up babbling on, the words rushing together. "Everyone has already been put through enough trouble because of me even though I tried not to be a bother. But it's my fault that Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun worried and fought, and now the house is a mess even though it's my responsibility as housekeeper to look after it. I even caused problems for Hatori-san because I was clumsy and got hurt and Shigure-san called to come here to look after me." A shamefaced expression crossed her face.  
  
"That's not true, Honda-san!" Yuki exclaimed, no doubt horrified that she was placing all the burden of the situation on herself.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Kyou with similar sentiments. "Stop thinking such stupid stuff! It's not like that at all!"  
  
"Now, now, everyone calm down," Shigure broke in. He gave Tohru a reassuring smile. "Tohru-kun is not to blame in any of this."  
  
"Of course not," Hatori was quick to say.  
  
"That's right," said Yuki.  
  
"Yeah," Kyou echoed.  
  
"See?" Shigure continued. "None of us thinks Tohru-kun is at fault."  
  
She gave a trembling little smile in response, the sight causing all the males in the room to relax as it signaled her acceptance of their support that she wasn't to blame. But it still didn't solve the reason for all the chaos in the first place.  
  
Stroking his chin, Shigure mused, "We still have to decide what to do about leaving Tohru-kun by herself."  
  
"Oh! I'll be perfectly fine by myself," she asserted, visibly anxious not to cause any more worries. Then she froze, eyes going wide before she shot to her feet and rushed for the kitchen crying, "Oh, no! I forgot to turn off the stove when Hatori-san came!" The faint smell of burnt food wafted through the air.  
  
After a moment of silence, Yuki turned to Hatori. "You see why we're worried?"  
  
Hatori sighed. He could see all too clearly. "It's the reason for all of this, isn't it?" He gestured to the surrounding mess as Yuki and Kyou turned red in embarrassment.  
  
Shigure chuckled. "They were so upset at the thought of leaving our little flower alone that they couldn't contain their emotions." He slid the two boys a sly glance. "Like anxious mothers."  
  
"Shigure!" Kyou and Yuki cried, obviously wishing that he'd shut up.  
  
But Shigure continued on, "They got so violent and Yuki-kun kicked Kyou-kun over there." He waved a hand to the broken shambles that had once been the sliding door connecting the living room and kitchen. "And he crashed through it and landed next to Tohru-kun. The poor thing was so startled, she dropped the ladle she'd been stirring with and got splashed when it fell into the soup she'd been making." He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Because these two were so reckless, our delicate little flower was hurt and Ha-san had to be called."  
  
"Shigure, that's enough," Hatori said as he took in the guilt stricken features of the boys.  
  
"Ha-san's so mean." Shigure pouted. "I was only explaining what happened."  
  
"That innocent act doesn't suit you," Hatori said, ignoring the dog, as he busied himself with returning the supplies he'd used on Tohru's arms to his black bag.  
  
"I'm so hurt!" Shigure cried, clutching at his heart.  
  
"Shigure," Yuki said in exasperation while Kyou glared in disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry for taking so long!" Tohru's voice broke in as she returned. "Dinner is ready but," she looked down at the broken remains of their table, "where should I put it?"  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru-kun," Shigure replied. "We can use the table in my study."  
  
"Then I'll excuse myself." Hatori stood up.  
  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Tohru. "Hatori-san's not staying for dinner?"  
  
"That's right! Ha-san should stay!" Shigure spoke up. "After all, Ha-san must have been leaving his office when I called. You still haven't eaten dinner yet, right?"  
  
That was true but Hatori protested, "I don't want to bother you."  
  
"Hatori-san isn't a bother!" Tohru refuted the doctor's statement. "I've been helped many times and Hatori-san never accepts any payment." She looked up at him, pleading in her gaze. "Please, stay so I can at least do a little something in return."  
  
Staring down into those wide, eager eyes, Hatori didn't have the type of cold heart it took to refuse such a request, even though he tried. But in the end, he gave his consent with a brief nod and watched as such a trivial action made that feminine face light up with happy pleasure. It had been a long time, he thought, since anyone had seemed to care so much about what he did.  
  
"I see!" Shigure's voice had them all staring at him. Tilting his head, he smiled at Hatori. "We can leave Tohru-kun with Ha-san!"  
  
"Eh?!" came stunned cries from everyone else in the room.  
  
Shigure's head bobbed up and down, pleased at his solution. "That's right! Ha-san can take good care of our little flower."  
  
"Shigure," replied Hatori, shaking his head. "That's impossible. I'll be out of town as well."  
  
"Really?" said Shigure in surprise. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the villa."  
  
Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Which one? The Soumas have several."  
  
"The one we went to last time."  
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Shigure. "When Aya showed up!" Then he looked puzzled. "But why is Ha-san going back there?"  
  
Hatori sighed. "Apparently, I left some medical files up there that I took from the office with me to look over. Since things have been slow for me lately at the office, I thought I'd take the time off to head back up there and search for them before it starts getting busier."  
  
"Oh? How odd for the usually responsible Ha-san to do something like that!"  
  
Hatori gave Shigure a hard stare. "It's because it was so noisy."  
  
Shigure gasped. "Noisy?" He shot a chiding glance at Yuki and Kyou. "You two should be more respectful of other people."  
  
Kyou and Yuki turned to the dog with dark looks written on their faces. "Shigure," said Yuki. "Do you really think he's talking about us?"  
  
"Well, of course. Who else would it be?" Shigure looked horrified. "Surely you don't mean to imply that it's Tohru-kun?!"  
  
"Eh?! Me?!" cried Tohru in distress.  
  
"Stop it! He means you, you stupid dog!" Kyou burst out angrily.  
  
"Don't try to place your faults on Honda-san, Shigure," said Yuki in irritation.  
  
Shigure smiled and shrugged in unconcern at the little ruckus he'd caused. "A joke, a joke, Tohru-kun," he said jovially. "Don't worry about it." Then he turned to Hatori. "Ha-san, can't you take Tohru-kun with you to the villa, too?"  
  
"I can't do that!" exclaimed Tohru. "It would be too much trouble for Hatori-san. And someone should look after the house. Also, my part-time job-"  
  
"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun," Shigure broke into her protests. "The house will be fine on its own. And your job is with one of the Souma companies, isn't it? Then it's easy to rearrange. As for Ha-san, it won't be any trouble at all. No one goes up there this early in the year so Tohru-kun can help with the cleaning and cooking since Ha-san will be kept busy looking for his files. So you see, Tohru-kun can be of more help there than staying here." He gave Tohru his best convincing smile.  
  
"It's a good idea," said Yuki. "If Honda-san is with Hatori, then the rest of us won't worry while we're gone."  
  
"That's right," agreed Kyou.  
  
Hatori didn't appreciate how they were all deciding things for him and tried to interject his own opinions on the faults of this plan. "Now, wait a minute-"  
  
"I really won't be a bother to Hatori-san?" Tohru broke in, giving him that hopeful puppy dog expression of hers. "I'd like to repay Hatori-san somehow for taking care of me all the time. Please let me know if there's anything I can do in return."  
  
Once again, with that soulful gaze of hers trained upon him, Hatori couldn't bring himself to refuse. And so, under the several pairs of interested eyes, Hatori had consented, agreeing to pick her up a week later when school had ended and spring break had begun. When he had come to collect her, Yuki and Kyou had already left earlier so only Shigure was there to see them off before he departed for his writing conference. Remembering back, Hatori grew irritated again as he recalled Shigure's last parting words.  
  
"Ha-san, don't do anything I wouldn't do." The sing-songing voice had been accompanied by a wink.  
  
As if he would.  
  
But for some reason, those words had continued to annoy him so much that he was afraid that he hadn't been a very good companion to the passenger with him on the long car ride to the villa. The uncomfortable silence in the vehicle had stretched on and on until Tohru had fallen into a deep slumber. It had been a scary moment for him when he had turned onto a roughly paved road, the shaking of the car as it had gone over the bumpy path causing the girl to slide sideways on the seat towards him. With terrifying images of what could happen if he transformed while the female beside him remained unawares in the moving car, Hatori had divided his attention between traversing the road and carefully using one hand to slide her over across the seat until she was resting against the opposite door. Only then had he succumbed to relief and once again focused his full attention on reaching their destination with his passenger none the wiser about anything that had occurred since she slipped off into sleep.  
  
Which led to his current situation as he tried to help the one who had come along on his file finding mission in order to help him. Another muffled feminine groan had him stifling a sigh as he looked into the distressed features of the figure before him. The way her fingers held tight onto the material of the sheet which covered and protected the couch she was sitting on and the trembling of her lower lip as she kept as quiet as she could about the pain she was experiencing, all of it were little things that caused that indefinable something within him to soften as he tried to be as gentle as he could while he continued massaging.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" he asked quietly as he noted that the muscles beneath his hands were much less bunched than they had been a while ago.  
  
Tohru nodded. "I'm sorry for causing Hatori-san so much trouble."  
  
"There's no need to apologize. After all, you've already done most of the work cleaning up the house without any of my help." He gave he area he'd finished working with a gentle pat. "You should stay here and rest for a bit while I'll go make some tea for us."  
  
"I can't do that!" Tohru vigorously shook her head. "I came here so Hatori-san wouldn't have to worry about doing such things. It's not right that Hatori-san has to serve me after already helping me!"  
  
"Honda-kun," he said, "I was going to make tea for myself in any case. It's no effort to make some for one more person. And it's the doctor's order for you to rest for now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You have to take proper care of your body. You don't want to make it worse do you?" When she shook her head he continued, "Then please stay here and rest for a little while. You'll be able to finish cleaning the house later. Okay?"  
  
At her nod, Hatori smiled and left the room, heading for the kitchen as he left a befuddled Tohru staring after him. 


	2. More Than Tea

AN: Yeah, I know it was a long time between updates for this fic but, hey, it's done now. This will probably be slow to update since I feel a more pressing urge to work on my other fics first, especially Yesterday's Rain since that'll definitely have some Toriru moments as well as other moments.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy what's up so far even if it's not much. (^^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 2: More Than Tea  
  
As she waited for Hatori to return, Tohru sighed disconsolately. She felt horrible about causing trouble for the doctor when she was supposed to be here to help him. She fidgeted restlessly, feeling the strong urge to be up and doing something productive but forcing herself to remain still. After all, Hatori had told her to rest and it would be rude to go against his request. But she didn't have long to think about because he soon returned carrying a small tray bearing two mugs and a pot of tea, setting them down on a small side table placed between the couch she was sitting on and the chair nearby upon which Hatori took a seat.  
  
"Ah, Hatori-san," Tohru interjected when he started to reach for the teapot. "Please let me pour." She felt she needed to do something in return since he'd gone through the trouble to make tea for her as well, no matter what he had said earlier. "After all, Hatori-san should be the one relaxing after driving the both of us here. It must have been tiring and all I did was sleep in the car on the way over."  
  
"Honda-kun," Hatori said calmly as she started to rise to her feet. "It's okay. You don't have to-"  
  
But his next words were cut off when, rising to her feet too quickly, she overbalanced and began to fall. Surprised eyes met in a startled stare as lips connected a brief moment before bodies touched in full contact. Luckily, as the smoke surrounded them, Tohru had the presence of mind to brace herself with rapidly flung out arms just before she accidentally squished the tiny form below her. Gently, as the last of the smoke cleared, she parted the folds of men's clothes to reveal the seahorse within. Taking in the sight, imagining she could see exasperation written all across the seahorse face, her lower lip trembled as she rapidly bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she practically wailed. Then she burst into tears, shamefully turning away as she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
So intently was she crying, she never noticed the sudden burst of smoke that signaled Hatori's retransformation. Naked, Hatori quickly drew his shirt over his waist as he debated a brief moment whether to get dressed first or contend with the sobbing girl. It was no contest as the kind- hearted doctor pushed aside his own embarrassment with the situation in favor of comforting someone in distress. One hand keeping the shirt in place, Hatori leaned forward in the chair to place a warm hand on Tohru's shoulder. Startled at the contact, Tohru turned her head and, catching sight of the smooth expanse of Hatori's bare chest, quickly turned away again, making sure to keep her back to him from that point on. Noticing her actions as she tucked her head down shamefacedly, Hatori heaved a silent sigh.  
  
"Honda-kun," he said gently, addressing the back of her head. The crying had stopped so that was a good thing though her body still trembled with each tiny sniffle and the sound tugged at his heartstrings. "Honda-kun," he repeated soothingly. "It was just an accident. There's no need to be upset over it. These things happen."  
  
"But," she sniffled, "they happen more often when I'm around."  
  
Well, that was certainly the truth, he thought, but not one that needed to be said if he wanted to reassure her. Besides, he'd often thought that she minded triggering one of Jyunnishi's transformations more than they did which was really saying something. It was amazing the way she always took the burden of guilt upon herself for it when she shouldn't even be involved with the Souma family at all. But she was, there was no changing what was already done. And, strangely enough, she'd already made a place for herself amongst them though she probably didn't realize how much she'd been accepted by most of the family, how important she was to them. So he kept his tone soft as he spoke to her.  
  
"Honda-kun, it's alright. I don't mind, really," he lied, his complex with his Jyunnishi form still weighing down on him. But he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm not upset so you shouldn't worry about it. I know you were only trying to help."  
  
"I didn't help very much," she said miserably. Her shoulders slumped. "We haven't been here very long and all I've done was cause trouble." She sniffled again. "After how kind Hatori-san has been to me, I've only managed to do terrible things in return."  
  
"It's not that bad." He couldn't help his amusement. He'd had much worse things done to him in the past; this was almost fun in comparison. Then he frowned. "Though I feel that I'm the one who should apologize."  
  
"Eh?" She swiveled her head to look at him in surprise, being careful to keep her gaze trained only on his face. "Why should Hatori-san apologize?"  
  
He stared at her in consternation. Despite his discomfort with the topic, he broached it. "Honda-kun, have you ever been kissed before?"  
  
She flushed, looked away. "Well, Hana-chan and Uo-chan have kissed me."  
  
"No." He shook away the image that popped into his mind. "That's not what I meant." Really, uncomfortable now, he felt his face warming as he tried to be more precise with his question. "Have you ever received a kiss from someone else, a male someone else?"  
  
She mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't quite catch.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, wondering if she had been kissed before after all.  
  
She turned her head a little towards him, eyes still averted in embarrassment, as she said a little more clearly, "Only by Hatori-san."  
  
"Ah." He felt his heart skip oddly at those words but pushed it away as his face flamed. "I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
She shook her head. "It was my fault."  
  
"No," he said firmly. "It was an accident. Nevertheless, I'm sorry. I'm sure a girl's first kiss is very important to her and I apologize for taking it away."  
  
"Hatori-san doesn't have to apologize!" she cried, alarmed that he might be feeling guilty over it and determined to alleviate his fears. She looked up at him earnestly. "I feel very lucky that my first kiss was with Hatori- san."  
  
Hatori's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly be aware of the implications of what she was saying, could she?  
  
At his expression, her face crumpled. "I'm sorry." Her head bowed, nearing the verge of tears once again. "I didn't realize; it must have been a terrible experience for Hatori-san."  
  
"What? No." He shook his head, whirling in confusion at the twists this conversation was taking and alarmed that he'd somehow injured her feelings again without meaning to. He dragged a hand over his face, trying to collect his thoughts. "Honda-kun, I never said anything like that so, please, don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Then it wasn't bad?"  
  
How did he answer this? But, at the hopeful and concerned expression on her face, he was trapped and responded in the only way he could. His face softened as he reassured her, "No, it wasn't."  
  
"Oh," she said with obvious relief.  
  
Hatori stared down at her as she knelt on the floor beside him, knowing there were other things that needed to be said but, since she was calmer now, he had something in particular that required more immediate attention for the moment. After all, he was fairly modest by nature and it was extremely awkward for him to hold a conversation with a pretty girl whom he'd just kissed, even if it was an accident, while he had nothing but his shirt wrapped around his waist.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Honda-kun?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"I need to get dressed," he said as calmly as he could. "So if you could-"  
  
"Oh!" She flushed, paled, and flushed again, shooting to her feet and heading for the door. "I'm sorry! I'll be outside while Hatori-san gets dressed!"  
  
With that, she made her escape, face flaming in embarrassment as she left the doctor behind.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Dressed, a cool rush of air washed over him as Hatori stepped outside in search of the girl who had beaten a hasty retreat a short while before. He didn't have to go far for he spotted her a short distance away, her back to him as she crouched on the ground before a cluster of bushes. Curious, he approached slowly until he came to a stop beside her, wondering what it was that was holding her interest.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Startled, she shrieked, tried to whirl around but lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on her bottom as she stared up at the doctor in surprise. She blushed, hastily closing her legs and rising to her feet when she realized that her legs had sprawled out in an ungainly fashion that sent her skirt hiking up her thighs. Noticing a slight flush across his cheeks as he looked away, she felt even more uncomfortable and silently chastised herself for being so clumsy today.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, feeling as if the only thing she was good at today was apologizing. "I shouldn't have been so startled."  
  
"Honda-kun." His expression was serious, knowing they had to talk about this or else their entire stay here together was going to be immensely awkward. "You don't need to apologize so much." He sighed. "I know I make you uneasy."  
  
"Eh?" She bit her lip uncertainly, thinking that it was somewhat true but that it would be horribly rude to say out loud. Besides, it wasn't his fault but hers because she knew he'd never done anything deliberately to make her uncomfortable. So she shook her head. "No, that's-"  
  
"Honda-kun," Hatori interrupted firmly. "Please, let me finish." At her nod, he continued, "It's okay; I know I make a lot of people feel that way." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "No, it's true, I know so there's no need to say anything else more on it." He shook his head. "But there's something else that I want to talk about."  
  
"What?" she asked confused and a little concerned.  
  
"Honda-kun." He aimed a level look at her. "I know you want to help, but you don't need to try so hard. It's just you and me here and, because I don't really mind, it's not necessary for you to become so upset at every little accident that occurs."  
  
"But I don't want to be a burden," she said in distress.  
  
"You're not," he told her sincerely. "But, as I said before, you're trying just a little too hard." His gaze softened. "Honda-kun, there's no one else here; you don't have to impress anyone so just relax and don't take things so seriously. Everyone makes mistakes, so there's no need to get so upset over them. Just do things at your own pace and everything will work out fine. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
She blinked, wide-eyed. "Mother used to tell me that." She smiled softly and sighed, laughing a little in embarrassment as some of her tension leaked away. "I'm sorry. I'll try to take it easier."  
  
"Good," he said, smiling at her. "Your mother must have been a very wise woman."  
  
"Yes," she said happily, obvious affection for her mother reflected in her face. "She was the best!"  
  
As the tension between them seemed to relax, Hatori asked, "So what were you looking so intently at before I startled you?"  
  
"Oh!" She brightened and pointed. "There!"  
  
His gaze followed the direction her pointing finger indicated before stopping at a patch of snow that was spread beneath the clump of bushes she'd been crouching by. It wasn't all that unusual, really, for snow to linger so long into the year, not in this area where the climate remained at cooler temperatures than in other areas of Japan that were quicker to welcome the warmth of spring. Still, the sight of the snow made him recall things past as it always did, bringing with it a feeling of regret for things that could never be.  
  
"Hatori-san? Is everything okay?"  
  
He turned to find large concerned eyes looking up at him worriedly and wondered how long he'd been standing there staring vacantly. Certainly, it had been enough time to make her anxious and he set about soothing her.  
  
"Yes," he said with a smile. "I'm fine. Just woolgathering."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully. "Is it the snow? Hatori-san always seems to be bothered by it somehow." She gasped, eyes going wide. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to pry!"  
  
"No, it's alright," he said calmly to forestall another one of her apologizing attacks. "I was just remembering some things, that's all."  
  
"Bad things?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Well," he sighed softly. "Good and bad, I guess." He gave her a warm look. "I'm sure you have memories like that as well. Everyone does, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes," she said quietly, the lines of her face easing though a hint of worry still lingered.  
  
Sensing it, Hatori shifted gears. "Come on," he told her. "Let's go inside. You don't have your jacket on and I don't want you catching a cold. The sun's starting to set and it gets cooler here much more rapidly than back home so you should keep that in mind."  
  
"Oh!" She frowned at the thought of so much wasted time. "It's getting dark already and I still haven't started dinner yet." She bit her lip, beginning to panic. "But there's still cleaning left to-"  
  
"Honda-kun," Hatori broke in. "Remember what I said."  
  
She took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down, an embarrassed look on her face. "Well," she said, "I suppose the cleaning can wait until after dinner if Hatori-san doesn't mind."  
  
He nodded, pleased. "That's fine."  
  
A low growling filled the air and Hatori blushed. Seeing it, Tohru politely bit back a giggle to spare the doctor's feelings as she turned back towards the house as Hatori fell into step behind her.  
  
"I'll start dinner right away," she said.  
  
In the kitchen, Hatori suggested, "Why don't I help too?"  
  
"Eh?" She paused to stare at him in surprise. "Hatori-san doesn't have to trouble himself. I can do it."  
  
"It's no trouble." Another low grumbling growl filled the air and Hatori silently cursed himself as he flushed. "Besides, it will go faster."  
  
"Ah." She turned her back so he wouldn't see the tiny smile playing about her lips as she conceded. With a hand, she gestured to the counter. "Then if you could, please cut up those vegetables while I start the rice cooking."  
  
"Alright," he said as he moved to begin the task assigned him.  
  
They worked companionably to prepare the food they'd bought at the nearby town where they'd get their groceries during their stay. It was something that Tohru found as a pleasant surprise since she'd always been left to herself when it came to cooking. Kyou and Shigure had never offered to help. Yuki had once shortly after she started living in the same house but the results had been a disaster and the other two had banned him from the kitchen ever since. But Hatori was different, efficient in this as she imagined he was in everything else he put his mind to and she found that she enjoyed working alongside someone else in a space that she had previously thought to be only her domain.  
  
"Hatori-san seems very good at cooking," she complimented.  
  
"Well," he said, a touch of humor in his voice, "I'd hope so. Otherwise, I'd starve to death." At her puzzled look, Hatori explained, "Perhaps you think everyone back at the Honke eats together, but that's not so. They have their own places within the Souma complex and that's where they usually stay. Really, it's like a small village and I have my own home separate from everyone else within it."  
  
"I see." A frown tugged down at her lips as she thought about his words. "Then Hatori-san usually eats alone?"  
  
"Usually although there are times when Momiji drops by." He scowled a little. "Even Ayame and Shigure from time to time but then it gets too noisy." Catching the look on her face, Hatori smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm used to taking my meals alone. Sometimes my schedule is so hectic, it's better that way because then I don't have to worry about keeping someone from holding off meals for me."  
  
Since he was trying to reassure her, Tohru did her best to look placated by the explanation though, inwardly, she was still troubled. It seemed like such a lonely existence to her and she believed that the doctor deserved much better than that. She felt a niggling of guilt that she'd never thought before about Hatori led his life when, from what she'd gleaned from his words, he had such an erratic schedule that there were times when he missed his meals in order to keep to his doctor's duty. Sliding a sidelong look at his profile, she thought that he really was a wonderful person and was puzzled why there wasn't someone out there who worried more about him.  
  
Catching her glance, he turned to her and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Ah, nothing," she said hurriedly, blushing a bit as she busied herself with cooking the fish.  
  
Puzzled, he watched her for a moment, taking in her practiced and economically gestures as she cooked and wondered why the gracefulness she displayed when it came to such tasks wasn't carried over to some of the other things she put herself to. While cooking, she was at her calmest and he'd found it a nice change to cook alongside someone else when he usually did it alone. It was, perhaps, the most companionable that they'd ever been with each other and, overseeing how she handled herself confidently in this particular arena, he thought that she seemed much more mature than she usually did. It was a mystery and he couldn't help but marvel at how such a seemingly simple person was actually quite complex and wondered if any of the other Soumas had similar thoughts about her.  
  
"Did Hatori-san get the plates out?" Tohru asked, looking around.  
  
"Ah," he said, heading over to the cabinets. "I'll get them now."  
  
Thoughts interrupted, he'd have to come back to them another time. Definitely another time, Hatori thought as the scent of well-cooked fish wafted to his nose and set off another embarrassing set of stomach growling. At least this time, the sizzling sounds of fish and his distance from her as he went to get the plates kept her from overhearing them.  
  
Even a modest man had to have some pride, after all. 


End file.
